100 Avatar Stories
by Ewagan
Summary: 100 stories,most Zutara.And,there's everything.Drama,romance,grief, angst,happiness.might involve other characters.Possible non Zutara stories,might be Taang etc.Not all are Zutara,but most are.Drabbles,songfics. And fluff!
1. Gomennasai

**A/N:** You fill your quota of at least 5 reviews, the next chapter is coming up next.

Song: Gomennasai Artist:T.A.T.U.

_

* * *

_

_What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was one of a kind,  
A precious pearl  
When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed_

He thought Katara might be his. What a laugh. If Mai ever found out, he didn't know how she would handle it. Katara was like a pearl, so hard to find. Not to mention her temper, very much like his. He wanted to cry over his loss, but then, he couldn't, Mai would find out.

_Gomennasai for everything  
Gomennasai, I know I let you down  
Gomennasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

He needed a friend, but then, Iroh did not care to answer him. He knew that he had let her down somehow, and he was sorry. But the damage was done already.

_What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain  
When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself_

He thought that she was so innocent, but apparently, he was wrong. He wished that he could ask her for help, and he nearly did in the crystal catacombs, but he stopped himself. He didn't know why he even thought of asking her.

_Gomennasai for everything  
Gomennasai, I know I let you down  
Gomennasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

He really was sorry, it seemed that he had wronged her, and he seriously needed someone whom he confide to, but Iroh was so far away, so distant, so cold. Though Iroh had been Zuko's confidant in the past, he was now ignoring him, and Zuko was actually wishing that he could confide to Katara. He needed someone to talk to. Mai was definitely out of the question. The way she had acted on the ship, well, it didn't make her the ideal person to confide in. which left Katara, but then she was so far away.

_What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege  
When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away_

He thought Mai was perfect, but it was a mirage, something like the stuff dreams are made of. He considered sending her a message, but his chance was over. He was in conflict. He wanted to tel her that he had made a mistake as he saw her take Aang away while Iroh defended them, he couldn't. He more or less walked away.

_Gomennasai, for everything  
Gomennasai, Gomennasai,  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now  
Gomennasai, I let you down  
Gomennasai, Gomennasai, Gomennasai,  
Gomennasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

_Katara, I'm so sorry._ Zuko's thoughts were all jumbled up. He hoped that he could gain Katara's forgiveness. He felt that he let his uncle down. _I'm sorry, Uncle. I had to do it. _Zuko could actually hear Iroh say: "No, you had a choice, it was the crossroads of your destiny, and you chose the way you wanted to go." A tear trickled down his cheek.

* * *

The couples vary, Can be Kataang, can be Zutara, can even be Azula/Katara, depends on what i feel like doing, and also depends on the song. :P

Ewagan


	2. Wake Me Up Inside

Hey, not really expecting anything from you guys except for a song title, and if you care to share it, the lyrics.

Song: Wake Me Up Inside / Bring Me To Life Artist: Evanescence

_

* * *

_

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home 

Every time he looked into her eyes, she felt as if he was looking into her soul, her thoughts and her feelings. Her spirit seemed to come alive when she saw him, but it was up to him to coax it out.

_Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
_

She brought him back to the world of the living, she called him back to her, and he was the thing which held him together. She saved him in a way, saved him from becoming like Ozai. Saved him from becoming empty like Ozai.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
_

She knew what she had been missing, and Zuko couldn't leave her or she would be heartbroken and he knew that. He breathed life into her, giving her a taste of what life was really about.

_Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
_

He brought her back from the brink, woke her up with a taste of love, a taste of what life can be. He made her blood flow faster, to hold each other together, saving them from an unspeakable fate without each other.

_Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_

She was nothing, he was nothing without each other to hold them together. Her soul, his soul, were intricately intertwined together, and without each other, there was nothing.

_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

She was so cold without him, without his love, he sustained her, kept her alive. And to her, he was the only life when he was dead. He was alive within her.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Don't let me die here  
Bring me to life_

Without Katara, he waited for the right one to come, and he thought Mai was the one. He had to be more open-minded. He was dying, and he didn't want Katara to let him die, and even if he did, he would live in her. She was his life.

_Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
Bring me to life_

_Zuko, wake up, please. Please Zuko, wake up. _Katara felt tears flow down her cheeks as she silently begged Zuko to wake up. "Zuko, please wake up." Katara's voice was barely a whisper. When she realized he was gone, tears cascaded down her face in torrents. He was gone, and her heart had left with him.

* * *

If you find it sad, i'll be even more upset if you don't send in a song title and a short review, no matter how short. 


	3. Stupid Boy

Hey. Next one coming up tomorrow. I was thinking of doing Far Away by Nickelback. Review with a possible song please, that is if you can manage it.

Song: Stupid Boy Artist: Keith Urban

_

* * *

_

_Well, she was precious like a flower  
She grew wild, wild but innocent  
A perfect prayer in a desperate hour  
She was everything beautiful and different_

Zuko could see it now. She was like a flower, a delicate bloom which grew wild, wild, but innocent to the ways of the world. She was like an answer from the heaven whenever he was feeling desperate. She was beautiful, innocent and different. So different from all the other girls he had met.

_Stupid boy, you can't fence that in  
Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind  
She laid her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  
She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
Stupid boy, stupid boy_

He regretted it so much. He tried to keep her all to him, but like the wind, she would eventually blow away. She bared her heart and soul to him, and he crushed them all. Her dream of changing the world, she gave up because of him. She didn't even know she had a choice, but that was what happened when the only person she listened to told her she couldn't. He felt so stupid.

_So what made you think you could take a life  
And just push it push it around  
I guess you build yourself up so high  
You had to take her and break her down_

He thought that just because he was the Fire Lord, he could do everything he wanted. He was built so high, and he had to take her and break her spirit. Break her so that she would never leave him. He regretted it so much, and now she had left him.

_She laid her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  
She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
You stupid boy  
_

All her plans, all her dreams were in his hands, and he stopped her from chasing after them. She was so in love, she didn't know she had a choice. He told her to not chase after those dreams, and she had listened, but now she left him.

_Oh, you always had to be right but now you've lost  
The only thing that ever made you feel alive_

He shouldn't have stopped her, and maybe she would have stayed instead of running away. He felt so dead, so empty without her here with him. She was the thing that made him feel alive, and she was gone.

_Well, she laid her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  
Yes, ya did  
She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
You stupid boy, oh, I'm the same old  
Same old stupid boy_

He should have let her chase her dreams and continue with her life instead of making her stay with him. And being crazy in love, she listened to him only, and she did as he told her. He was still so stupid, still the same. He thought he had learned the lesson with Uncle, and here he was making the same mistake again.

_It took awhile for her to figure out she could run  
But when she did, she was long gone  
Long gone, long gone  
Ah, she's gone_

Katara spent sometime thinking alone, and she realized that she could not let her child live like this, and she decided to leave. She left Zuko a note, telling him about the child and about her leaving. Her hand shaking, she wrote the note.

_Zuko, I can't live like this anymore. For the sake of the child I'm carrying, I'm leaving. I can't stay here and let you rule over me, over my life, destroying my dreams and crushing my plans. I just can't let the child live in this kind of environment. I'm leaving, and you won't ever find me. Maybe one day, I'll come to seek you again. I'm sorry Zuko._

_Katara._

_Nobody's ever gonna love me like she loved me  
And she loved me, she loved me  
God please, just let her know  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
Baby, yeah, I'm down on my knees  
She's never coming back to me_

A tear fell from his eye. The ink was smeared in places where tears had fallen, and her handwriting was shaky, like she had been crying when she had written it. She loved him, and he didn't appreciate her for who she was. He knew that no one else would love him like she did, and he would never love another as much as he loved her. He was so sorry, so so sorry. If she was here, he would beg her, beg her not to go. He sent her a message hawk, and it returned untouched. He was begging her to come back. And deep down, he knew that she would never return to him again.

* * *

Sad, right? Now if you want a happier one, click that small button on the side and send me a happy song title which I can use. Check out my other story if you have time. And send in a review for that one please.

Ewagan.


	4. Far Away

Hey. I think that this songfic can be thought of a sequel to the previous one, but it depends on how you think.

Song : Far Away Artist : Nickelback_

* * *

_

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

As he wandered about, he saw Katara everywhere. He had misused her, made the same mistakes with her. He had one chance left to find her, his last chance. And he knew what he must do.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

He loved her now, and he would love her forever. He missed her, but she left already. She was always with him in his dreams, and that she would hold him and never leave him. He felt as if he would die without her here.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

He would beg her on his knees if she was here, but she had already left. All the message hawks he sent were unopened, the messages untouched. He'd lost his last chance already. But with her, he'd do anything to be with her, to hold her hand. He would give anything just to see her once more, but he refused to give up on her. And deep down, he knew that she knew that he would always love her.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

He had always love her, and would love her until he died, and even then, his love would live in her. He missed her so much, so much that he was willing to die for her, to see her one last time. She hunted his dreams, always there, but just beyond his reach.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

She was so far away, and she would never be with him again. And she knew that she wouldn't ever go to see him again. And she also knew that the fruit of their love was with her, and it lived in her.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

He wanted her to stay, because he needed to hear her say that she loved him, and that she would always be with him. And he also wanted her to say that she forgave him for his stupidity and what he did to her. And he hoped that if she came back, she would never leave him again, and she would hold him and never let go of her.

* * *

Now, press that little button that says go, and send in a review. And I need a song title. Since the songs more or less depends on what you people recommend for using. And it also depends on my point of view of the song. I read the lyrics first, then I listen to the song, then i decide on the mood of the song. And if you want a happy songfic, you'd have to send in a happy song title. and better yet, send me the lyrics if you can.

Ewagan.


	5. God Blessed The Broken Road

Hey, I'm so, so sorry i didn't put up the next chapter. I was too caught up in some other work. Promise another one will come later today.

Song: God Blessed the Broken Road. Artist: Rascall Flatts_

* * *

_

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

So many year since he set out to seek the Avatar, and also hoping to find something else. He got lost, but he never gave up. And as for the other thing, it was love. Somehow, he did not, could not see how every sign pointed at Katara. Either he was blind or he had gone crazy.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

All he dreams, all those dreams which he tucked away in a corner of his mind led him to Katara. But all the other girls like Mai where like stars, pointing him on the right way. How? It made him realize that they were not right for each other. But in Katara's arms, he knew that he belonged with her. He also knew that he was so lucky, so blessed to have her.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

Every time he thought about the time he had wasted just looking for Aang, he regretted that he had wasted so much time. But Katara was so understanding, and she had also been there, wasting time. But then, it was probably part of a plan that the gods had for them that was in action.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

All his dreams, all of his past loves had let him to her. Thank Agni that he had her. He knew that so much was true, and he was thankful for it. And he was very grateful to the person who had brought them together.

_Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you._

He was on his way home, on his way back to his beloved. And finally, back to where he belonged.

* * *

I would like to thank them people who set in a song title. Thanx. 


	6. 1000 Words

* * *

I owe you guys an extra songfic..

Song: 1000 words Artist: Final Fantasy X-2_

* * *

_

_I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily_

She knew that he was hiding something from her, trying to protect her from something, but he should know that she would be strong enough to stand it. His words were like the stuff dreams were made of, but she wasn't fooled by it. Well, at least not so easily.

_I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily_

He told her that he had to go to protect his country from the Earth Kingdom's assault. And she was so distant. She should have said goodbye to him, but she didn't. She listened, but she was so upset. She knew that he would survive, that he would fight his battles with all he had, and he would be so far from her.

_Save your tears cause I'll come back  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

She heard him tell her not to cry, he would be back. As he walked through the door. But deep inside, she swore that she would hide the pain she felt every time she looked back. As she lay in bed that night, she wondered what if she had cried, she had begged him not to go, not to leave her. But now, she knew that she wasn't afraid to tell him how she felt, not afraid to tell him what was in her heart.

_Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings_

The message hawk flew away, carrying a letter telling him everything. But a thousand unspoken words also flew to him, and even though she couldn't see, she knew that it was reaching him. And when he heard them, he would know how much she loved him.

_Oh a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever_

She knew those words would hold him, refresh him, making all of his weariness fade away. And her love would continued to encircle him, would never let him go.

_Oh a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings _

Those words unspoken will fly to him, and bring him back to her, and they would be together even for a few hours, at least they would be together.

_And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever_

Those words called through the ages, holding him. And those words would make the years they would spend apart seem like a few days, and to hold him in her embrace when they would finally be reunited.

* * *

And you guys, pls send in a review, or at least check out my other story, and if you don't mind, maybe a suggestion.

Ewagan


	7. What Hurts Most

Ok, here's the songfic I owe you

Song : What Hurts Most Artist: Ronan Keating

_

* * *

_

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me 

He heard the rain patter on the roof, but it didn't bother him. Now as a few tears trickled down his face, he let them flow out. He was still together, still fine, but she had left him. Sometimes he could pretend to be fine, but inwardly, he was aching for her. It didn't bother him much, since he was numbed by the pain she had caused.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

Every time he passed by her, he wanted to say something, and he had so much to say. Then, she would walk away from him. He would never know what would be, what could be. And she didn't see that he still loved her, that his heart ached for her to be with him again.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

Every time he passed by her room, he was reminded of her, but he still managed to keep himself together. And every time he met someone who he had met with her, or someone whom she had introduced him to, made the pain even more unbearable, but he managed. Going through the everyday motions, living with regret. If only he could do every thing over again, just to numb the pain a little. He would do anything to trade the words in his heart which he left unspoken, all for her.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

What made the pain worse was seeing her with other men. But it hurt even more to be unable to say anything to her, even though he had so much to say, to see her walk away from him. He wished that she would give him another chance so that he would know what might happen if they had continued together. And loving her what brought the pain.

* * *

Please check out my other story if you are free enough. And I appreciate reviews which have been sent. 


	8. When You're Gone

Ok, I'm replacing tommorow's songfic with a christmas drabble.(well, sort of drabble) I'm still using a song, though.

**Caution: There are certain parts which are not suitable for younger kids. By younger, I mean 10 and below.**

Song : When You're gone

Artist : Avril Lavinge_

* * *

_

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

As he left the room, she silently counted how many steps he took. He could see how much she needed him. Despite the days that they would likely spend apart, it felt like years to her. But maybe she could use the time to do something.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

When he wasn't around, shards of her heart missed him desperately, he was missing as well. And the letter he sent everyday helped her get through the days. She missed him so much.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

Everything reminded her of him. Some of his clothes were lying on the floor, smelled like him. The bed reminded her of the nights they had spent together. She really needed him here with her.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

As her finger delicately traced the picture of him, she missed him more than ever. At least he sent her a letter everyday. She remembered times they had spent together doing things. If only he was here.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

She would give anything to have him here with her. It was like a puzzle. They were made for each other. And as she sent the message hawk back to him, the words on her letter flashed across her mind.

_Zuko dear, I wish you were here. I'd do anything if only you could be here. I miss you._ She shook of the gloomy thoughts and tried to concentrate on her work.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

As she lay awake that night, her heart ached for him to be with her, no matter if it was only for a minute. "I miss you so much Zuko. I wish you were here with me." A tear trickled down her face. She went to the balcony. "I love you, always have, and always will." The wind toyed with her hair, carrying her love to where he was.

* * *

Ok, now click the review button. And everybody Merry Christmas. After New Year, my life will be pretty hectic, but I'll try to update everyday. Meaning, I might heve to replace a few songfics. Check out my profi;e for a quick summary of the next chapter. 

Ewagan


	9. Fukai Mori

Thanks to AvatarKiba1001 for the song recommend. I think the song title is Fukai Mori. The artist is DAI, well, at least that was what the person who made the video said. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Zuko turned to the other side of the bed. He took another pillow and covered his head. The soft strains of the flute. He sat up, wondering who could be playing the flute so late in the evening. Only then did he notice that Katara wasn't even in bed. _Well, its the full moon, and you should humor her._ Zuko lay down, but the tune haunted him. Then, the music stopped. Softly, he heard Katara's voice. She was singing, the tune was the same as the song, but he didn't understand the words. They were barely audible. 

_fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo _

sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta  
hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru

chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na

boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu  
itsuwari ya uso wo matoi  
tachisukumu koe mo naku

aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama  
sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku

tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite  
sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo

toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou

boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara  
ikite yuku doko made mo  
shinjite'ru hikari motome  
arukidasu kimi to ima

boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu  
itsuwari ya uso wo matoi  
tachisukumu koe mo naku

boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara  
ikite yuku doko made mo  
furikaeru michi wo tozashi  
aruite'ku eien ni

tachisukumu koe mo naku  
ikite yuku eien ni 

Zuko continued to listen as Katara continued her song. Slowly, his brain started translating the lyrics. As he listened, he translated. The melody was soft and haunting. He got up and went to the balcony, joining Katara in her song. The moonlight spilled on the balcony as the clouds shifted.. "Merry Christmas, Katara." Zuko smiled at Katara and kissed her.

* * *

Translated Lyrics: 

_In this deep, deep forest,  
I'm sure I left my heart behind. _

Tired without the strength to search,  
people vanish in the darkness of eternity.

If it is small as it is now, I wonder if I can even see it.  
As we live on,  
we lose things little by little.  
Shrouded in deceptions and lies,  
we stand on one spot, unable to cry out.

The days go on passing by and changing,  
without us realizing the color of the blue, blue sky.

Overcoming false opinions,we live in the present,  
and our rusted hearts start to beat again.

If we know the rhythm of time, then we can fly once more.

We live our lives while,  
wandering the ends of the earth.  
Seeking the light we believe in,  
I now begin my walk with you.

As we live on,  
we lose things little by little.  
Shrouded in deceptions and lies,  
we stand on one spot, unable to cry out.

We live our lives,  
wandering the ends of the earth.  
When we look back, the path is shut,  
walking for eternity. _

* * *

_Might not be entirely correct though. Hit the review button if you can. Merry Christmas to all. Thanks again to AvatarKiba1001 for the recommend. Check profile for the next chapter summary. 

Ewagan.


	10. Here Without You

Hey people. I thank all of you who have **bothered **to send in reviews.

Song : Here Without You

Artist : 3 Doors Down_

* * *

_

A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face 

Since he left, he missed Katara a lot. But at night, when he dreamt of her, it was like they were together. The distance between them seem to disappear.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

He was here without her, but thoughts of her haunted him. He thought of her, dreamt of her. But in his dreams, they were always together. Every night, they spent together in their dreams.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_

He went further away from her each day, and people who recognized him came to greet him briefly. Maybe he shouldn't have left, but his country needed him. Life was definitely overrated, and he hoped that it would get better as he grew older.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_

_Katara, I love you, and I miss you so much. I just wish I was with you. _Zuko continued writing his letter, trying to express his feelings to her. _I think of you always, and I just want to see you. Despite this war, remember I will always love you no matter what._ He rolled the letter up and slipped it into the pouch of the message hawk.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

Some places along the road reminded him of Katara. Like Ba Sing Se for an example. After the war and the negotiations, he knew that he would always love her. However hard it was, he would send her a letter everyday to tell her how much he loved her and missed her.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_

Katara smiled at his letter and started writing one in reply. _Zuko, its been hard here without you. I went to see a doctor today, and he said I was pregnant. I guess that explains the reason I've been throwing up. Zuko, you are going to be a father. I love you, and no matter what, I won't stop loving you. _Katara looked up. A light breeze ruffled the leaves on the trees outside the window. She sighed and sent the message hawk to Zuko.

* * *

Still Zutara centered. I might throw in some drabbles instead of songfics, but either way, I'll update everyday if possible. Profile for a brief summary.

Ewagan


	11. Gone

Hey, people. Thanx for all the reviews and recommendations. I really appreciate them. And i need some more songs, or i won't get anwhere near 100.

Song : Gone

Artist : Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

_

_What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care_

As she left the palace, Katara, wondered whether she had done the right thing. As she reflected, she knew that she should have left him months ago. Every time he lied to her, she noticed how his golden eyes sparkled. Those lies washed away the rest of her life, and he didn't even give a hoot about it.

_You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone_

He did it and he should know, and she was certain that he did know. She was leaving him to find a better life, a better someone who she could love and trust not to manipulate her. If he thought he could just come to her and ask her to go back to him, he was wrong. But then, it was him. He would ask her to come back just after she had moved on. She would be gone by then.

_Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you  
Always ending  
Always over  
Back and forth, up and down like a roller coaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today_

When she was with him, it was like she was on a never ending emotional roller coaster. She couldn't stand it anymore, and she left. Whenever he was upset, he was very demanding, making her life miserable. She was leaving him for herself, and maybe, he might change.

_You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone_

Zuko sat down as he read Katara's note again. He knew that he did something wrong, and that he should have given her a bit more slack. He left. He was going to try to get Katara back, though he doubted he would, since she would have moved on already.

_There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hint and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone_

Katara sat down. Zuko had just left. She told him that sorry wasn't enough. It was his fault. But the look of pain on his face made her wonder if she should have treated him so harshly. He should have told her the truth, and now she was gone.

_You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone_

He knew that he did it, and she was gone, and she won't ever come back to him. She screamed at him to go, to leave. She refused his apologies, screaming at him to get lost, and for her to never ever see his face again. She was gone.

* * *

Thanx for reading. Review please. Doing another story, i think phantom of the opera style. Can send in a possible cast list?

Ewagan


	12. 25 Minutes

_Hey, i'm soooo sorry for not updating yesterday. I was half done with this, but i was really busy._

_Song : 25 Minutes_

_Artist : Micheal learns to rock

* * *

_

After some time I've finally made up my mind  
She is the girl and I really want to make her mine  
I'm searching everywhere to find her again  
To tell her I love her  
And I'm sorry 'bout the things I've done 

He had finally made up his mind. After so many years, he had made up his mind to go and look for her. To tell her he loved her, a and to ask her to marry him.

_I find her standing in front of the church  
The only place in town where I didn't search  
She looks so happy in her wedding dress  
But she's crying while she's saying this_

He finally found her, standing next to her father in her wedding dress. She cried when she saw him, and he dreaded the next words from her.

_Boy I missed your kisses all the time but this is  
Twenty five minutes too late  
Though you traveled so far boy I'm sorry you are  
Twenty five minutes too late_

"You're 25 minutes to late." The words hit him hard. Only then, did he see Aang near her, holding her possessively. "I missed you, but now you're too late." A tear trickled down her face. "I'm so sorry."

_Against the wind I'm going home again  
Wishing be back to the time when we were more than friends  
Still I see her in front of the church  
The only place in town where I didn't search  
She looks so happy in her wedding dress  
But she's cried while she's saying this_

As he headed back, he wondered whether he would ever find love again. He looked back on all the times they had spent together, precious moments. But still, he could see her in his mind's eye in a wedding dress, smiling, laughing. He wondered where he went wrong.

_Boy I missed your kisses all the time but this is  
Twenty five minutes too late  
Though you traveled so far boy I'm sorry you are  
Twenty five minutes too late_

Her words continued to ring in his ears. "You're too late, I'm so sorry." _25 minutes, if only I was 25 minutes earlier. _Zuko sighed. She was gone already.

_Out in the streets  
Places where hungry hearts have nothing to eat  
Inside my head  
Still I can hear the words she said  
I can still hear what she said _

The words kept repeating themselves over and over. He would love her always. She was his first love, and she would always be his love.

_Boy I missed your kisses all the time but this is  
Twenty five minutes too late  
Though you traveled so far boy I'm sorry you are  
Twenty five minutes too late_

"_I missed you, but you're too late."_ The words maybe jumbled, but the phrase "_You're too late." _kept ringing inside his ears. "Oh Katara, I'm so sorry, I should have married you already. I'm so sorry."

* * *

I might be repeating some of the songs in a different point of view.

Ewagan


	13. Leave Out All The Rest

_I know I owe you guys a songfic, which I will attempt to produce today, meaning I might not send in another songfic._

_Song : Leave Out All the Rest_

_Artist : Linkin Park

* * *

_

I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared 

He was missing, she couldn't find him. She tried calling for help, but no one came. They didn't seem to care at all.

_After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here  
So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

She awoke from the dream the same time he did. They feared for each other. He was leaving the next day, and he laid on his back and asked himself what was he leaving when he left? Katara had gone back to sleep. He got out of bed and headed to his study. He took out some paper and a pen and started writing a letter to Katara.

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

_Dearest Katara, I might not come back, I might. But either way, I want you to know that I love you, and I thank you for all that you have done for me. And if I die on this trip, don't resent me for leaving you. Every time you think of me, I'll be with you. When you feel lonely, remember that you are never alone, that I'm there with you. _Zuko continued writing the letter, and shortly before dawn, he went back to bed.

_Don't be afraid  
I've taking my beating  
I've shared what I've been  
I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you  
So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

(Letter continued)_ I'll be there. When you feel afraid, I might not be there physically, but I'll be in your heart, and remember, I love you always. I'm not perfect, and I never was, but I'll love you until the day I die. Even then, in your heart, my love will live on._

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

_When I leave, forget my mistakes. Don't resent me because I made a mistake. I'll be with you, in your memories. You'll never be alone. Even though physically I won't be with you, but I'll be with you in your heart, your memories, your dreams._

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

_Forget all the hurt which you might hold inside you, the one which you have hidden from the world. You have helped me so much, my love, and I thank you for it. I'm sorry if I wasn't who you wanted me to be, I couldn't be perfect. I couldn't be everything you wanted me to be, and I'm sorry._

Katara looked up from the letter. It was dated back 1 year ago. 1 year. Just in one year, she had lost him. A tear rolled down her face. She continued to read the letter.

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

_I know I wasn't everything you wished for. Just remember one thing always, I'll always be with you no matter what. I love you always and I won't ever forget you, even if I'm dying._

_Love you always, Zuko._

If only she had left earlier, she could have saved him. But the past was the past, she should not focus on the unhappy parts of the year which had passed. She loved him still, and she would always love him no matter what happened.

* * *

I dunno, but I feel you guys are very unresponsive. Mebbe I'm wrong, which I hope I am. Prove me wrong by sending in a ton of reviews. Next one, likely a japanese song

Ewagan


	14. Before Your Love

_Next one coming up by tinight latest. Promise._

_Song : Before Your Love_

_Artist : Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

_

I wonder how I ever made it through a day  
How did I settle for the world in shades of gray  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know why  
And I looked into your eyes  
Where the road stretched out in front of me  
And I realized 

As she looked back, she wondered how she had made it through without him beside her. It seemed as if the world was so dull, so gray without him. When she looked into his golden eyes, she could see something there, a glimpse of a future with him.

_I never lived  
Before your love  
I never felt  
Before your touch  
I never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again  
I wasn't really livin'  
I never lived  
Before your love_

She realized how much she had missed, the way he seemed to complete her. She never lived before his love, felt anything before his touch. Before him, she was alive, but then, she wasn't living life to the fullest. She never knew life could be this wonderful.

_I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
And I don't know how  
I survived without your kiss  
'Cuz you've given me a reason to exist_

She knew she wanted more than an ordinary life in the South Pole. All her dreams of traveling to the North Pole was like a dream. But once she met Aang that changed. It seemed as if her whole world was turned upside down. She remembered the incident in Ba Sing Se. it seemed as if he gave her a reason to live.

_I never lived  
Before your love  
I never felt  
Before your touch  
I never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again  
I wasn't really livin'  
I never lived  
Before your love_

_I don't even know how I survived without him. He's the center of my life now. Oh, I love you so much Zuko. _Katara sighed.

_I never lived  
Before your love  
And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
But you breathed your love into me just in time_

He seemed to have came into her life just the right time. The sun kept shining, and he gave her a taste of life at its fullest.

_I never lived  
Before your love  
I never felt  
Before your touch  
I never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again  
I wasn't really living  
I never lived  
I never lived  
Before your love!_

Her life seemed so empty before he came along. She had never ever been able to live life to the fullest possible, to lose herself in something. She had never needed anything to make her feel as if she was alive, but now, he brought out the best in her, made her feel alive. _I never lived life to its best before his love._ Katara smiled as she realized this.

* * *

If you think this sucked, send in a review saying so, coz I think it sucks.

Ewagan


	15. Moment Like This

___Song : Moment Like this_

___Artist : Kelly Clarkson

* * *

_

What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me,  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come and now... 

_She wondered what would his reaction be if she told him that his was all meant to be? Would he believe her? Would he agree? It was like they had met before, in another lifetime._

___A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this_

_For a moment like this, some people wait a lifetime, some wait forever. The look for this special kiss, and she couldn't believe that it was happening to her. _

___Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I maybe dreamin'  
But 'till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_She cherished all the times she had spent with him. She could be dreaming, but until she awoke from this wonderful dream, she wanted it to last forever._

___For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this_

_For some people, they have to search forever, and she couldn't believe that this was happening to her now. Some people will wait forever for a moment like this._

___Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this...  
Some people wait a lifetime_

_Was this real? Could this actually be happening? She wanted to know so much. She had so many questions to ask._

___For a moment like this  
Some people spent two lifetimes,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this_

_For this moment, she knew people who would do anything, wait for so long, just to experience a moment like this. She couldn't believe it was happening to her._


	16. I Won't Say I'm in Love

_Hey guys. Will be uploading a ton of songfics the next few days, will be rather busy after the 3rd. school starting again._

_Song : I Won't Say I'm In Love_

_from the Hercules soundtrack

* * *

_

If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that 

What was she doing? This could only get worse. No man was worth the heartache, so why was she falling in love again? Looking back, she had been there, done that already. Look at what happened with Jet. _Girl, you are absolutely losing it. _

_Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of_

"Katara, who are you kidding? Yourself?" Katara flinched at Toph's bluntness. "I can tell you know. Your heart beat and pulse increase whenever you see him." Katara flinched again. She should have tried someone else, maybe Iroh.

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh  
It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_

"No, I'm not in love, Toph." Katara sighed. "Why keep denying it, Katara? You seem to be swooning over him." "It just doesn't work that way, Toph. Its so cliché, and it won't ever work out." Toph smirked at that remark. "You never know. Katara, you'll feel better if you admit it to somebody."

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl!  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!_

"I thought I learned my lesson with Jet. It was so good when we started, then I found out what he was going to do." Toph smirked again. "My head says stop it, but I can't." Katara groaned. _Girl come on, you have to get a grip! Do you want a rerun of what happened with Jet? _Katara sighed. Toph faced her. "Do you have guts to face this problem head on?" Katara sighed again. Another question she was still struggling with. "Toph, help me. I need some advice." "Ask Iroh, he'll give you some advice, its really good too." Katara moaned, this was not working out.

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not lying, hon we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?_

Toph sensed the uncertainty in Katara. "You have to face it sooner or later. What will you do? And what will happen, what could happen? Weigh the possibilities and consider them carefully before making a decision." Toph smiled slightly. "Everything has its consequences, so, your relationship might not work out at all. And, admitting that you like him will help."

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
Your doing flips read our lips your in love_

"I am absolutely not in love, I don't like him!" "Give it up Katara, I can tell, I'm an Earthbender. And trust me, you like him, and you're gradually falling for him." Katara moaned. "what am I gonna do?"

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

"Toph, you're avoiding the subject. And stop telling me I like Zuko!!" "Why not?" "I won't admit I like him, not to you, not to anyone. I don't like him!" Toph smirked. "Yeah right. Whatever you say Sugar Queen."

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene wont play  
I won't say I'm in love  
Your doing flips read our lips your in love_

Toph smirked. This was like a soap opera. She likes him, she won't admit it. Her heart flip flops whenever he appeared. Typical Katara.

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene wont play_

_I wont say I'm in love_

"Toph, what should I do?" "I told you already, but its up to you what you can do. Go to Iroh, he'll give you some advice. And since you won't take my advice, go and talk to Iroh, or Scarface, Aang or your brother."

_At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love_

_Ok, fine, I have a crush on ... Zuko. _Katara felt better after admitting that to herself. Toph already knew, so telling her was out of the question. She was NOT going to tell anyone.

* * *

Speaking of Toph, i found a song which is very Toph-like. Macadamia Nut by Amaniac. R'n'R 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in the story, maybe except for the plot and the advice! and i absolutely do not own Avatar. i wish i did

Ewagan


	17. I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You

A crap-worthy one, i think, mebbe not.

**WARNING: VERY SAPPY. MINIMAL ZUTARA FLUFF.**

_Song : I Want To Spend My Life Time Loving You_

_Artist : Tina Arena & Mark Anthony

* * *

_

Moon so bright, night so fine  
Keep your heart here with mine  
Life's a dream we are dreaming 

The night was so cool, and the moonlight seemed to have spilled everywhere. Katara and Zuko looked out at the same moon from a different place. Her heart and his were held together by their love. She missed him, and she wished that they could be together. Life was like a dream, and she was in a wonderful dream.

_Race the moon, catch the wind  
Ride the night to the end  
Seize the day, stand up for the light_

Katara stirred. Her dream was bringing her to Zuko. Together, they raced the moon and caught the wind, spent the night together.

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do_

Katara awoke from her dream with a smile. _I love you Zuko, and if loving you is all I ever do in life, so be it._

_Heroes rise, heroes fall  
Rise again, win it all  
In your heart, can't you feel the glory?  
Through our joy, through our pain  
We can move worlds again  
Take my hand, dance with me_

They were war heroes, and they felt glory briefly. Through that joy and the pain of the war, they could move worlds, mountains. He took her hand, and together they danced through life together.

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I could spend my lifetime loving you_

If all she would ever do was to love him, she didn't care. She could spend an eternity loving him

_Though we know we will never come again  
When there is love, life begins  
Over and over again_

Katara laid her hand on her slightly swollen belly. If only he was here again...

_Save the night, save the day  
Save your love, come what may  
Love is worth everything we pay_

Love was worth everything. If only... If only she could spend the rest of her life with him, it would be worth it.

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I can spend my life time loving you_

"Come home soon, my love. I will wait for you." Katara's whispered words were drowned out by the wind. If all she did was to love him and wait for him, so be it.

* * *

Crappy innit? send me your opinion. 

Ewagan


	18. The Engagement Part I

Hey people. you guys don't really help much in terms of suggestion. I'm sorry if that offends you.

**WARNING: FOUL LANGUAGE.**

Another sorta crap-tacular one. i need some help on finishing it. two chapters to go for this sorta short story.

* * *

"What's so good about him?" Aang muttered under his breath. "Its not like he can do anything except chase me and firebend." He was at Katara and Zuko's engagement party. "What's it with him? Picking her over me? She's just a slut and peasant." Mai's voice was barely audible above all the noise at the party. She plopped down in a chair next to Aang.

"Hey," Aang looked at her briefly before asking her :"What's so good about Zuko? I mean, Katara deserves better than that idiot." "He's not and idiot." Mai's eyes flashed with anger. "He's really sweet and thoughtful." "Yeah, and I married Sokka." Aang muttered.

"What's so good about that slut? She's so bossy, and she's really rude." Mai looked at Katara, trying to find out what was so nice about her. Aang glared at Mai before saying :" She's kind and caring, and she's really pretty."

"Hey." Toph sat down on the chair next to Aang. "What?" Aang was in a black mood, bordering a complete lost of control. "Nothing." Mai looked at her carefully. "Spit it out." Mai's words were sharp. "Someone has just made a proposal, and is going to get married the same day as Katara, double ceremony." Toph's words were bitter. "And the person is someone you like." Aang concluded. "And if I remember correctly, that would be Sokka." mused Aang. Toph grunted and sent a shockwave towards Aang. Aang winced in pain.

"He likes Suki doesn't he?" asked Mai, "And he should have proposed to her." "What's so great about her?" grumbled Toph. "What's so great about Sokka?" asked Mai. "He's nice to me, and doesn't treat me as an inferior like the other guys do." replied Toph. "And my shoes are made of fairy dust." retorted Mai. Toph looked annoyed.

"Well, if we are going to spend the entire party complaining, we might as well leave." mumbled Aang. "He has a point." "How about we head for the bar down the street and get drunk to forget our problems?" Toph suggested. "I don't usually drink, but I'm in." Mai and Toph stood up to go. "Aang, are you coming?" asked Toph. "I may as well instead of moping here." replied Aang.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Ewagan._


	19. The Engagement Part II

Part Two of the last chapter.

**WARNING: MORE FOUL LANGUAGE.**

* * *

A few hours later...

"...he sort of ran all the way inside. Azula looked as if she could kill him when she came back in." Mai was laughing so hard that she could barely finish her tale. (They are seriously drunk) "Ok, my turn." Toph looked thoughtful. "I had been pulling an awful load of scams at one point. And once, I stopped a carriage and then went to lie down as if I was dead. A fat man got out, and Sokka was wearing this ridiculous wig and beard came up to him. He paid Sokka a fortune for Agni knows what, I wasn't listening." Toph started laughing. "Aang, remember that wig Sokka wore? He still has it, and he was wearing it at the party." Toph doubled over laughing. Aang did a rough picture of Sokka to show Mai, and when she saw it, she started laughing her head off. Aang was laughing so hard that he was crying.

"My turn. Once, me and my airbending master were practicing our airbending. Now, we generally start by preparing some of those very sticky cakes, with a ton of icing. Then we put them on a wall while the head monks were meditating. So we did some airbending, and the cakes hit the head monks, and to make it even worse, the lemurs jumped onto them to eat the cakes. The expression on their faces was absolutely priceless." Aang laughed so hard. "And then, Gyatso and I stood back to survey the damage, and he said: " Your aim has improved." The monks looked so-" Aang gasped for air. He was laughing so hard that you could actually see tears running down his face.(literally) "I can't even breathe." Aang gasped between laughs.

Meanwhile...

"And now, let us invite the Avatar to say a few words." Sokka clapped his hands. The audience clapped and whistled. Katara smiled. Her smile faded as she remembered Aang, Mai and Toph leaving a few hours ago. _Crap!! crappy shitty hell. This CANNOT be happening. What am I gonna do?_ Katara's panic showed on her face.

* * *

Any help you guys? please? or I'll make the next one a songfic. cliffhanger!! while i figure out the next chapter. 

Ewagan


	20. The Engagement Part III

Part Three...

* * *

Aang's face was red from the alcohol that he had been consuming. Toph was giggling madly and Mai was smiling more than usual. Drunkenly, he kissed both of them. Toph giggled more, Mai, smiled and kissed him back. (All of them are really drunk) Toph kissed him on his lips and then sat down on his lap. Mai giggled as he kissed her again. He got up, still kissing both girls, and headed to the room which he was staying in temporarily. Both the girls giggled as he shut the door.

_Back to the panicking Katara..._

_Rewind a little.. _

_Crappy shitty hell!! What am I gonna do? _Katara's panic showed on her face. Zuko noticed it and as he realized Aang had left, the look on his face was indescribable. His face was whiter than the Kyoshi warriors', and the look of abject horror on his face was priceless to Azula, who naturally, was there to gatecrash. "I had my work cut out for me." murmured Azula. Sokka, who noticed Aang was missing, pointed to the back. "Look, a hog-monkey!" The guests turned around to look for the said hog-monkey, and Katara made use of the diversion by getting Ty Lee to knock out all the guests.

"That was close." Katara plopped down in a chair. "Ty Lee, how long will they stay knocked out?" Katara rubbed her temples. "About an hour, likely half an hour." Katara sighed. "We'll have to tell them that he had to leave for another important event."

_During the calamity..._

Aang shut the door, holding the two girls close to him. Before he knew it, he was naked and lying on the bed.

_Back to Katara..._

Katara bended the water off the carpet and into the huge pot behind her. Quickly, she refilled the cups with wine. As the guests began to stir, she stopped bending. Then she spotted Azula among those beginning to stir. "Ty Lee, take away her bending and knock her out." Zuko's face blanched when he saw his sister. "Why is she here?" Zuko took a step back. Azula stood up, smiling evilly. "Zuzu, I owe you something you know." Azula took a step forward.

* * *

Another cliffhanger. i dunno how this is gonna turn out.

Ewagan


	21. The Engagement Part IV

Part Four...

* * *

Azula stepped forward menacingly. "Zuzu, why not marry Mai? Why this slut?" Waving a hand at Katara. "Azula, get out of here." Zuko's face regained some color. "No way." Azula smirked. She lit a fireball in one hand, aimed at Katara. Suddenly, the fireball went out. Azula looked a little puzzled and attempted to light the fireball again. It didn't work. _Thank Agni. _Zuko looked ready to collapse. Ty Lee came out of nowhere and knocked Azula out again. The guests were all beginning to stir. 

"Does anybody know where Toph is? I really need her." Katara collapsed into a chair. "She left with Aang and Mai, I think." Ty Lee's nose was scrunched up. "Azula will try to take revenge again, and she won't limit herself to gatecrashing your wedding. She's likely to try and break you up then take over." "Take Azula to a dungeon, a metal one. Make sure that no one can get in or out. I'll settle the lock myself." Zuko sighed. THe party continued.

_The next morning..._

Aang woke up with an awful hangover. Only then did he realize that he was naked, and so were Toph and Mai. _Did I sleep with not one, but TWO of them? _Mentally, he began swearing. He was a monk for the love of Agni. He shouldn't even have slept with a girl, woman, or a female! What was he going to do? _Crappy shitty hell. Damn damn damn!!! I am so dead when this gets publicized. _Aang swore out loud.

"You know, you should be less noisy when you swear, or others will find out." Mai's voice was very soft. "She's right. Your image will be ruined permanently if anyone finds out." Toph's voice was not as loud a usual, and she seemed more subdued than usual. _CRAP!!!!!! _To make matters worse, he began remembering some details of the night he had spent with Toph and Mai. "This is gonna be the end of me." muttered Aang. "My life is gone once people find out." Then he remembered he was supposed to give a speech at the engagement party. He dressed quickly. "Katara will kill me." He took his staff and flew off.

_To Katara and Zuko..._

Katara collapsed on the bed. It had been a long night. "Aang, I'll murder you once I get hold of you." Katara was not happy that Aang had ditched the party. He may have been the Avatar, but he was not going to go unscathed when she found him. "That kid's gonna suffer when I see him, and he's gonna suffer a few burns at least." Zuko's mouth was set in a grim line.

* * *

I think it sucks, and the ending's kinda lame... Review, and I'll put up and extra chapter on what happens to Aang when Zuko and Katara get hold of him.

**Aang: Wait a minute. How did I end up in bed with both of them**

**Me: You were drunk. Completely and totally drunk.**

**Zuko and Katara: We're here! (spots Aang) **

**Aang: Gotta run. (backs away)**

Okay people. here's the deal. You review, I put up more drabbles and songfics. I'll be busy the rest of the week, and I might not be able to update everyday. Homework and stuff.


	22. All Out Of Love

Hey people. i appreciate the reviews that have been sent in. i think i am gonna widen the range a little bit. so there'll be some drabbles, some random things, author notes, etc. i can't stick to songfics, cos i'm running out of ideas, and you guys aren't helping much. back to the current songfic. i think its crap-tacular, meaning extremely crappy. and it kinda sucks. I might be doing a Toph songfic.

Song : All out of love

Artist : Westlife / Air Supply_

* * *

_

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you're hurt too but what else can we do?  
Tormented and torn apart,  
I wish I could carry your smile in my heart  
For times when my life seems so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know_

Zuko sat next to the phone, awaiting a phone call. As he thought of Katara, his heart ached for her. He knew that she was hurt after last night, but what could they do? Their families did not approve of their relationship. He was tormented and torn, but what could he do? He wished that he could keep a picture of her smiling, but his parents would never permit it. He never knew what tomorrow would bring, when today was so uncertain.

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
It can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

He was out of love, he was so lost without her to guide him. He knew that she was right to believe that they were made for each other. What was he without her? A puzzle missing a piece, and incomplete person. It shouldn't be to late to tell her that he was so wrong to listen to his parents and not his heart.

_I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from these long lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too?  
Does the feeling seem oh so right?  
And what would you say if I called on you now  
And said that I can't hold on  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone_

She wanted him to come and take her somewhere they belonged better than this biased society. Away from long and lonely nights without him. She wondered if he felt the way she did. What if she called him now? She wished he would come and take her away or she would leave. She couldn't bear it without him.

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
It can't be too late to say that I was so wrong _

She was so out of love, so lost without him. And he was right, if they believed in each other they could do anything. What was she without him? She couldn't be too late to call him and tell him she would meet him somewhere to talk to him.

_Oh, what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?  
Oh what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?_

She wondered if he was thinking of her. She let her imagination take her to him, seeing him, kissing him, being with him. A fleeting smile curved her lips briefly.

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
It can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

_I'm all out of love. How fitting._ Zuko could hear Azula's laptop. She was huge fan of Air Supply. He grabbed his hand phone and left the mansion._ I'm coming Katara, and I promise this time I won't leave._

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
It can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

Katara numbly put in a CD into her laptop. She put the headphones on and began typing. As she typed, she heard Westlife's All Out Of Love._ Wait a minute, Westlife? Its Sokka's CD. Crap, he is so gonna kill me._ Just then, her hand phone rang. It was Zuko. All out of love, that is a good way to describe me now. Katara reached for her hand phone and answered it. "Katara, I'm sorry, I was wrong, so wrong. I'm coming over now." Zuko hung up after that. It wasn't too late after all.

* * *

Like i said earlier, its crap-tacular. i dunno what you guys think, but thanx for reading it anyways, and do send in a review. 

Ewagan


	23. I Never Had A Dream Come True

___HEy. Reviews... 0, i'm not sure i should even put up this chapter. i don't think you deserve it.

* * *

_

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know 

Everyone had something they had to leave behind, and for him, it was to leave Katara behind. A regret from all his yesterdays, he regretted that action more than anything, and he regretted it all the more as he lived. There was no use looking back or wondering, how it could have been, what might have been had he not left her behind, he knew all of this, and he knew how much he still loved her, but he didn't know how to tell her, to let her know that ...

___I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

...until he met her, his dreams had been buried, that a dream had come true for him. Even if he pretended he had moved on, he still loved her, and that he was sorry for leaving her. He never had the courage to tell her that she was the one he thought about, everyday and always. Deep down, he knew that no matter where he went, a part of him would always be with her.

___Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And so my road can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

Somewhere along the road, he had lost all sense of time. The days blended together without distinction. He couldn't forget her, couldn't move on, since all his memories of her filled his head, stopped him from moving on. He knew all of this, but he still wondered what could have been, what might have been if only he wasn't so foolish. He still couldn't let her go.

___I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be_

Even if had gotten married to Mai, he still loved her, and Mai knew this. He couldn't let go of her, even if she had left this world. No matter what happened, he would love her always and forever.

___You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no_

She would always be the one he dreamt about, the one he thought of, the one he loved, the one he would never forget. There was no use looking back or wondering what could have been, as love was a strange and funny thing. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't say goodbye, he just couldn't.

___I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you_

He never had a dream come true, until he met her. He could pretend that he moved on, but he would never ever forget her, who she was, or his love for her. He wished he had told her that she was the one he thought of, dreamt of. For now and always, his heart would be hers.


	24. To Where You Are

**A/N:** Hey, this if fairly short, and i'm not sure whether you guys will like it, since it was rather rushed. anyways, profile for a possible sneak peek of the next chapter, or at least a summary. And for your info, you guys are really "encouraging" with the amount of reviews i get.

Song: To Where You Are

Artist: Josh Groban_

* * *

_

_Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memory's so clear  
Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
You're still an inspiration  
Can it be  
That you are mine  
Forever love  
And you are watching over me from up above_

Who could say that she was gone. For all they knew, she was still here, in his memories of her so clear. Deep in the night, he could hear her speak to him, inspire him to go on. He wondered if he had been her love, and whether she was watching him from up above.

___Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are_

He wished to see her smile, to know that she was there. "I wish I was with you, Yue." murmured Sokka. "If only," A tear trickled down his cheek.

___Are you gently sleeping  
Here inside my dream  
And isn't faith believing  
All power can't be seen  
As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
'Cause you are my  
Forever love  
Watching me from up above_

Was she sleeping in his dreams, dormant? Wasn't faith believing what he couldn't see? He held her dear to his heart, and he cherished all that she had given him, and he knew that she was watching over him with love.

___And I believe  
That angels breathe  
And that love will live on and never leave_

He believed that if angels existed, Yue was one of them. His love for her would always be there.

___Fly me up  
To where you are  
____Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile  
To know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are_

_Can you take me to where you are, Yue? Even just to be with you for a minute, I will cherish that moment forever. I wish I could see you smile._ Sokka sat there, watching the moon. She was so close, yet so far.

___I know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are_

_I know you're there, and a breath is not to far from where you are Yue._ Sokka smiled, knowing that tonight, he would see her in his dreams.

* * *

I do not promise that i will be polite if you send in a nasty review. 

**DISCLAIMER : **I do not own Avatar or the lyrics.

Ewagan .


	25. Love Found, Love Lost

ok, here's a sappy and somewhat fluffy chapter. you guys had better review or you will be XP, or rather, i'd be very upset.

* * *

"What does you heart tell you, my dear?" Kana stroked Katara's hair as she cried into her shoulder. "I don't know. Its just so confusing." Katara sobbed into her grandmother's shoulder. "Katara!" She could hear him calling for her. "Shh," Kana rocked her granddaughter. "He's calling for you, but do you want to go to him?" Katara cried harder, sobs wracking her body. "Are you sure that you want to leave?" Katara nodded, almost imperceptibly. "Listen to your heart my dear. If it tells you to go, then go, but if it tells you to stay, then stay." Katara's sobs grew louder, as memories flooded her vision.

_Running over the beach...laughing with him...kissing...watching him smile._ "Come, if you are absolutely sure that you wish to leave, then we must go now." Katara got up and put on the hooded cloak, her body still shaking. "KATARA!" she could hear him. Hear his anguished shout. _Go, but you will never forget him, and you may regret this._ Her heart urged her to do what she believed the best. Her grandmother hugged her tightly. Katara silently left the room.

* * *

As she reached the docks, she boarded the ship which was waiting. "You cut it rather close," remarked the captain. Then she saw him. "Goodbye Zuko," Her soft voice was drowned by the ongoing activity.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"KATARA!" Her face was pale, her blue eyes full of love and sadness. He saw her lips move in a goodbye. He saw the tears trickle down her face. Her hair whipped around her face, obscuring her face. Her eyes seemed to say goodbye. The ship moved out of the docks. Zuko started to run. A cloud of smoke hid her from view. When the smoke cleared, she wasn't there anymore.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Katara ran below decks. She couldn't bear it. Tears leaked out from between her eyelids. "I'm sorry Zuko, I'm so sorry." She buried her face in her pillow and began to cry.

* * *

He sat on his bed, watching the clouds go by. The sky was so blue, as blue as her eyes. She was gone, his world came crashing down around him. In a perfect world, this would never have happened, but the world wasn't perfect. He noticed something on his bedside table. It was her necklace. A tear dripped down. He didn't even realize that he was crying. He heard her voice so soft, singing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Hush now, my baby, be still now don't cry._ Katara's sobs wracked her body, she had left, and she would never return. As tears streamed down her face, she could hear him saying "I love you,".

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She was gone. She was gone forever and she would never return. He realized that now as he saw the note which she had tied to her necklace. _My necklace is my gift to you, for I will never return._ The note made it clear that she was never ever coming back. A ring of finality struck him, she would never come back to him.

* * *

Toldja it was sappy. got insppiratin from listening to a song, which kind of boosted this drabble. reviews... i hope so.

Ewagan )


	26. Listen To Your Heart

I really must love you guys to put up two chapters today, and a couple of hours apart...

**WARNING: EXTREMELY SAPPY CHAPTER. SOME FLUFF TOO. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE ZUTARA, KINDLY SKIP THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED.**

Song: Listen to Your Heart

Artist(s): Roxxette / DHT (dunno which is the original, and they both sound about the same)_

* * *

_

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

There was something about the way she smiled, something that made him feel uneasy. Her blue eyes had a look that made him doubtful. Her love was very fragile, as if it would break the second it was touched. A dark side to her which he had never seen before.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. _

"Listen to your heart, my dear, you seem to need to." Kana sat beside her granddaughter in her bed room. "Katara? Katara?" He was calling from the hallway. "I don't know where you are going, and I don't know why, but you should just listen, before you leave this place," Katara bended some water and froze the door. "..before you tell him goodbye." A tear ran down her face.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams. _

Sometimes he wondered if it was worth fighting for her, especially when she was distant. All the precious moments spent together seemed to have been swept away. Nothing was quite what it seems, especially Katara these days. She was so distant, so cold.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. _

_Listen to your heart.._ Kana's words echoed in her head. She got up, walked to the desk and started writing a note to him, one that would reach him after she left. Her heart said to say goodbye, and she did.

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind._

There was was much she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't find the words to write. Her love was strong, but fragile. Their love was stronger than a storm and wilder than the wind. Memories of nights spent together overwhelmed her. She closed her eyes and began to cry, her tears blotting the ink on the paper.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. _

"Katara.." Zuko saw her. "KATARA!" he started running towards her.

o0o0o0o0o

She could hear him calling, but she didn't acknowledge his presence. She just started running, her braid flying behind her. "KATARA!!" she could hear the anguish. A sob built up in her throat. Tears blurred her vision. She stopped running, heart-wrenching sobs wracked her body. Zuko caught up with her. She pressed her necklace and the note into his hand. "I love you Zuko, and I'm so sorry. Goodbye." She kissed him and then she started running again, tears falling from her eyes.

0o0o0o0o0

Zuko watched her leave. He unrolled the note which she had given to him. His eyes filled with tears. A teardrop fell on the paper, blotting it. The ink, already blurred by Katara's tears, started to disappear completely. Just like she was disappering from his life.

* * *

Sappy, right? not so much on drama though. wanted something more dramatic. 

Ewagan :


	27. Love Will Find A Way

___I'm so sorry. its just that i've been so busy with schoolwork. sorry i haven't updated. anyways, here's a somewhat sappy chapter. (i think this ought to be the perfect Zutara song)_

___Song : Love Will Find A Way_

___From the Lion King 2:Simba's Pride

* * *

_

In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone 

In a perfect world, a world that she would never know, they would never know, they would always have each other. They would be together always, and they wouldn't need to face the trials of this imperfect world alone.

___They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But some where in my secret heart _

All those people who disapproved, they cold live in the world they wanted to live in, while they could stay in their world, a perfect world suited to them. She may not be brave or strong or smart but deep down inside,

___I know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me_

she knew that love will find a way despite all the challenge and trials, if only they won't give up. Anywhere she went, she would be home if he was there beside her.

___Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way_

Like dawn, breaking the darkness, somehow they'll pull through this, now that she had discovered him and how much she loved him, she was certain love will find a way.

___I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies  
There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes_

He was so scared, so afraid, but now he realized that love was never wrong. No matter how impossible the situation was there was a solution. He could see a perfect world shining in her blue eyes. And he was sure that she could see the perfect world in his eyes.

___And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you  
They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
we're home  
If we are there together_

If only others could feel the happiness that they felt in each other, they would know and realize that love will always find a way. No matter where they went or how impossible the circumstances were, if they were together, nothing could stop them. Anywhere they went, they were home, if they were there together.

___Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
I know love will find a way_

Like the dawn breaking, turning the night into day, somehow they'll get past this, and somehow, love will find a way for them to be together.

* * *

Ok, new story coming out, profile for more info. same with this, but warning, i might not be able to post it until next week, hopefully by tomorrow there'll be another chapter.

yours til the next update

Ewagan


	28. Perfect World

Who are we reading about? make a guess. here's a clue, its a girl!!! and the guy is someone in the Gaang, both are anyway. 1 from the beginning, the other came in later.

I think this is a rather sappy chapter.

Song: Perfect World

Artist: Simple Plan_

* * *

_

_I never could've seen this far  
I never could've seen this coming  
Seems like my world's falling apart  
Why is everything so hard  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
It just won't go away_

She never knew that this was coming, everything had seemed fine before this. It felt like her world was falling apart. What he had said, it had hit her hard, and to make in worse, it was true, she just didn't realize it.

___In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all_

In a perfect world, everything would be fine, and that this would never have happened. He would still be here, she would never had said what he did. It made no sense to her to pick up the pieces of her life and go back to him. Because it meant absolutely nothing to him.

___I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through  
I pictured I could bring you back  
I pictured I could turn back time  
Cuz I can't let go  
I just can't find my way  
Yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way_

She used to think that she was strong, til the day it all went wrong. It felt as if a miracle was needed to change everything. As if she needed a miracle to get through this. A tear leaked from behind her tightly closed eyelids. She wished she could turn back time, to bring him back to her, because she couldn't, she just couldn't let him go just like that. Without him, she would be so lost, unable to find her way around. Another tear rolled down her face. She buried her face into her pillow and began to cry.

___In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
____I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all_

This never should have happened. If only she had not gotten involved with him. If only. All the what ifs. What if he never left, what if he hadn't said what he did? What if she had never gotten involved with him. What if?

___I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go_

What should she do? Where should she go? She was lost in this place, this unfamiliar place. She was still waiting for him to come back. She needed to hold onto him, and she would never let him go, she just couldn't.

___In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
Nothing, nothing at all  
Nothing at all_

All the what ifs, all that might have been didn't make any sense to her. It didn't make any sense to pick up the pieces, to go back to him. If she did that, it wouldn't mean anything to him. It meant nothing at all to him. She cried all the harder.

* * *

Whoddya think the girl and the guy is??? send in a review with your answer!!! and the winner will get a sneak peek for the next chapter of betrayed, i hope

Ewagn )


	29. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

0o0o0o0o0o0

_The rain pattered on my window_

_As I sat here in sorrow_

_Why did you have to go_

_Even when I said: "Don't go."_

_That was so long ago_

_But the pain still won't go_

_Now I sit here and wonder_

_Would I see you in forever?_

_You left me in so much pain_

_It was like a sudden rain_

_But now the pain I feel is less_

_I can see that 'twas a mess._

_Goodbye now and forever_

_I won't see you again ever_

_Now I pick up the pieces of my heart_

_It's my turn to break your heart._

0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: **Zutarian Poem, written by me. **Copyright!! Permission will be given if you ask for it. :P **Respect my rights. XP And i'm using it for another drabble. Still undergoing construction.**  
**

Ewagan


	30. I'm Here, You're Gone

* * *

_There isn't any fluff, just sadness and a poem I wrote to some guy who will break my heart int h future, maybe... I'm getting off the point here. Poem is **ORIGINAL AND COPYRIGHTED!! I did it, and i'm keepin' it.**  
_

* * *

_The rain pattered on my window_

_As I sat here in sorrow_

_Why did you have to go_

_Even when I said: "Don't go."_

_That was so long ago_

_But the pain still won't go_

_Now I sit here and wonder_

_Would I see you in forever?_

Katara's notebook lay open on her desk while she sat on her bed, thinking of the days when she would sit here in bliss, wondering if he would call her. Now she just sat here, feeling pain and regret. If only she hadn't decided to go to his house that night, she would have saved herself so much pain.

She picked up her note book and her pen and settled back down on her bed. Her phone rang. She reached for it. _Zuko_, the caller I.D. read. Katara stared at the phone screen, not daring to answer the phone. The phone stopped ringing. She checked her voice mail box. One message.

Trembling, she pressed the play button. "Katara, this is Zuko. Call me back as soon as possible, please. I need to talk to you." She could hear the desperation in his voice.

She picked up her pen and doodled on her notebook, unaware of what she was drawing or writing. She looked down at her notebook. She smiled at the doodle she'd done of Sokka. If only he wasn't at camp, she could talk to him. She started writing something on the paper.

_You left me in so much pain_

_It was like a sudden rain_

_But now the pain I feel is less_

_I can see that 'twas a mess._

Katara paused. She closed her eyes and leaned back. Somewhere at the back of her brain, she was going through the next lines for her poem. She opened her eyes and picked up her phone. She dialed in Zuko's number. She hit the call button.

_Tut tut..tut tut..._ Katara waited a while. _Don't pick up, please don't pick up._ Katara held her breath while she waited.

"Hello?" Katara sighed. She didn't really want to talk to him.

"Hi, it's me." Katara said.

"Katara, I-" Zuko tried to say something but Katara cut him off.

"Listen, Zuko. For once listen and let me do the talking." Katara interrupted.

"I-" Zuko fell silent.

"I've thought this through more than once, more times than you'd care to know. If you want to know what is it, it's that we're over. We just aren't meant for each other."

"Katara-"

"Zuko! Please. Let me say what I have to say first. For once in your life, listen!" She didn't hear anything. She continued.

"Like I said, we aren't meant for each other, okay? It's not me, but it's you. You were the one who was doing things which you shouldn't have done in the first place!" Katara paused.

"Like when?" challenged Zuko.

"Never mind that. That's besides the point. I ditching you. I just can't go on like this. We're over. We didn't even get on very well when we were together. It was a complete mess." She hung up on him.

She said everything she wanted to say but something felt like it was wrong. She felt as if she had missed saying something. The phone rang. It was Zuko. She hit the reject button and turned her phone off. Yet, she felt as if there was something under the surface that she had missed.

She had done what she had decided to do, now she felt like that she had been torn in half. A tear slid down her face. She buried her face in her pillow and started to cry.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

The next morning, Katara woke up. She felt better, but not by much. She picked up the pen she had dropped las night and started scribbling something on her notebook.

_If only I hadn't gone _

_I might not be alone_

_Now I look back and see_

_I guess we weren't meant to be_

_I'm sure in time I'll heal_

_But now all I fee_

_Is a mind-numbing pain_

_Which hits me like pouring rain_

Katara stopped writing. Maybe she would finish this later, maybe she wouldn't. But as for now, she would bury all those unhappy memories if she could. "Goodbye, Zuko."

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

_10 years later..._

Katara looked through the boxes in her room. She opened a box and saw a notebook there. It was the old one which she used to write her poetry in. She remembered the unfinished poem on the last page of the notebook. Quickly, she flipped to the back of her notebook and saw the poem. She picked up a pen and continued writing.

_Goodbye now and forever_

_I won't see you again ever_

_As I pick up the pieces of my heart_

_It's my turn to break your heart._

And break his heart she did when he broke hers. When she left him. She shut the notebook and closed her eyes. A tear leaked out. Her last goodbye to him had been her final one. He committed suicide after she had left him. He would never see her again. She had broken his heart badly.

"Goodbye, Zuko." Katara whispered, shoving all the memories of him into a corner of her mind where they would be left untouched.

At the top of the page, she wrote something. _Dedicated to Zuko, my first and only love._

* * *

**A/N** : Reviews?? at least tell me what you think of the poem.

Ewagan XP

* * *


	31. Crossroads of Destiny: Katara

**This is first, then we'll have Azula's and then Aang's, and maybe a really good Zuko's POV on what happened  
**

* * *

I just remember getting captured. I think I fainted after that. When I woke up, I was in the crystal catacombs. The crystals glowed so beautifully. I sat there for some time, bored, but I had nothing to do down here. I started pacing. After what seemed like ages, but in reality should have only been a few hours, I heard the Dai Li earthbending. One bent he entrance open, and another was holding Zuko. The Dai Li said something like: "You've got company." I didn't pay attention, my attention was focused on him. They shoved him down. He landed near my feet. "Zuko," The word escaped my lips.

He got onto his knees and stared at me. I heard the entrance being bent shut. We were trapped together. How did this happen?? We remained in that position for sometime. I looked at him. "Why did they throw you in here? Oh, wait. Let me guess. It's a trap. So when Aang shows up to rescue me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches." My hands were shaped into claws at that time, I felt angry and took it out on him. He looked at me and turned away, saying nothing. If he was dumb enough to get captured by his own _sister_, I supposed that he was too dumb to reply. Pea sized brain.

I started ranting at him. "You're a terrible person, you know that? Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care. You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood." His father, his grandfather, hes great-grandfather did that. Why should he be any different? Heck, even his sister was like that! How could he _not_ be like that??

He gave me a look that said everything and nothing. "You don't know what you're talking about." He shot back.

I was mad now. "Oh the hell I don't. How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through. Me personally." I crouched down and tears began to slide down my face. I tried to hide them from him. "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me." My voice softer now, filled with pain and sorrow. Years worth of pain and sorrow. My hand went to my necklace instinctively before I started sobbing. I buried my face in my knees to stifle the sound of my crying.

"I'm sorry. That's something we have in common." I was surprised to hear him say that. He was from the Fire Nation. How did that happen? He turned towards me. My crying stopped as I turned to look at him. And his mother was Fire Nation as well.

I felt so ashamed of having made fun of him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you before."

"It doesn't matter." He remained where he was. His body shifted a little to get the blood flowing.

"It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face." I started pouring my heart out to him, not really caring what I said, lost in memories.

"My face. I see." He turned away from me. He raised his had and touched his scar. He sounded regretful, like he regretted something. I wondered what it was. Maybe it was because I was so blunt.

"No, no, that's not what I meant." I stumbled over words to try to explain what I actually meant.

Before I could form a reply, he said: "It's okay. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark." His voice low and toneless, but I detected something under that emotionless voice. Anger? Self-pity? Regret?

"Maybe you could be free of it." I felt myself softening towards him. He had a reason to do what he did after all. I could try to heal that scar of his. But it may not work. That water from the Spirit Oasis could be used, but still, what if I needed it later?

"What?!" He sounded hopeful. He turned his head partially.

"I have healing abilities," I wondered if this was the right thing to do. He had pursued us all over the world up to here. And whether it was really worth it or not.

"Ir's a scar," he said flatly, "It can't be healed."

I reached for the water from the Spirit Oasis. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I have be saving it for something important." I walked over to him. "I don't know if it would work, but…"

He looked at me with those gold eyes of his. They were so beautiful. He closed his eyes and stood there for a moment. Silently, he accepted my offer. I put my hand on his scar. I thought he would have taken my hand away. I looked at it carefully, The skin felt rough under my fingertips, and he was really warm. It was a natural for a firebender, I guessed.

A loud noise drew my attention away from him. "Aang!" I ran to him and hugged him. Thank the Spirits he was here. "Aang, I knew you would come." I hugged him again. Then I heard Zuko.

"Uncle, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?"

"Saving you that's what." I chuckled silently. Aang could be really cheeky sometimes. But he didn't sound cheeky now.

Aang broke away from me and started for Zuko. Zuko snarled at Aang. Iroh grabbed Zuko the same time I tried to get Aang.

"Zuko, it's time we talked." Iroh took Zuko's hands firmly. He turned to Aang and I. "Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you." He admonished.

Aang bowed to him before we started off. I was really reluctant to go, but we did have to find Toph and Sokka. We ran towards the exit. "We've gotta find Sokka and Toph," I shouted at Aang. Aang turned around and bent a wall up.

Then only I realized that we had been followed. Aang was knocked back by the force of the attack, I was worried about him. One part of my mind screamed to attack Azula, the other to go help Aang.

I ran to the canal that flowed in the middle of the catacombs and bent it out. I charged at her and bent the water on her. She deflected it with a blast of fire. That caused plenty of steam. Aang and I looked left and right so that we could start a sneak attack.

Azula jumped out from the steam and shot two fireballs, one for me and the other for Aang. Together, we bent water form the canal to protect ourselves. Aang bent the rock Azula was perched on. She jumped off and landed between the two of us, hers lips twisted. She looked at both of us, standing there, contemplating which of us to attack, her forehead creased.

A fireball landed between the three of us. We looked for the source of the fireball. Zuko. He advanced forward slowly, each step careful and deliberate. When he was about five feet away from Aang, I noticed the hard look Azula was giving Zuko.

He returned the look and stared at Aang with the same intensity as he did with Azula. My eyes widened with realization. They had plotted this. Zuko attacked Aang with a fireball, his eyes wide with anger. Aang deflected it before I got attacked by Azula. The wave of blue fire nearly hit me. I heard a shout from Zuko and then heard then crystals shattering from a huge impact. I turned my attention back to my fight with Azula.

I was too focused with Azula to pay any attention to Aang or Zuko. We stood there for a while before she attacked me again. She jumped and landed in a puddle while I started bending water. A wave about my height flowed to her. She dodged it, but I could see that it had trimmed her bangs for her. Her look of pure anger caught my eye before another attack. I hit her with a water wave. She fell down, seemingly unconscious.

I started to bend the water to my form, all over my body except for my head. While Azula struggled to get up, I prepared myself for another attack. I bent the water into two tentacles around my arms. I lifted my arms up, the water swirling upwards with my arms as I saw saw Azula take up a fighting stance. I aimed a tentacle at her arm as she started her attack. I caught her leg as well when she lifted it for a kick aimed at me. I lifted her up and was about to slam her down when a wave of fire cut through the tentacles.

I turned to see Zuko with fire whips at his hands, ready for an attack. That bastard. He attacked me while Azula headed towards Aang. I blocked his attacks with my tentacles while shouting at him. "I thought you had changed." I attacked him while waiting for a reply. If only I could stall him and go help Aang. I knew that Azula was no match for the two of us together.

The flames swirled around him briefly before he said, "I have changed." He attacked me with a huge wave of fire. Deflecting it, I saw Aang being thrown into a cliff. Zuko attacked me yet again, I deflected it. Azula jumped from on top a crystal cluster and attacked me, the exact same moment Zuko attacked me. The force of Zuko and Azula's attack knocked me into a cluster of crystals. Hitting my head on the crystals, I fainted upon impact.

When I came around, I was surrounded by the Dai Li. My head was throbbing as I bent water to form a water octopus around me. I started fighting them off. I saw Aang look at me and say something, but I couldn't hear. Then I saw him bend a crystal tent over himself. I turned my attention back to the Dai Li the most obvious threat now.

A wave of light caught my attention and I turned my head to see what was happening. Aang was rising up in the Avatar State. I felt my eyes fill with tears of happiness. I felt the hope that we could get out of the catacombs. Safely. Suddenly, his face contorted with pain. I saw lightning flash behind him. Azula was behind him, her fingers smoking, her face twisted with a cruel smile.

Aang started free falling down. I felt tears slide down my face. I bent the water in to a ball around me. It swirled around me before I bent it into a water wave. The wave was larger than I thought it would be. I rode atop the water wave, washing away Zuko and several Dai Li agents as I did so. I caught Aang, his limp body scared me. His pulse was very weak and I could barely hear him breathe. I was so worried about him.

Zuko and Azula took advantage of my shock and advanced to attack me. I was helpless as I didn't dare put Aang down to defend myself. I started to lift one arm as they advanced on me. A sudden wave of fire appeared in front of me. It was Iroh, thank the Spirits.. He jumped down from the cliff he was at and shouted to me, "You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

I ran to an opening with some water and bent it around my body and Aang's. I lifted the water and reached the surface shortly after. Toph and Sokka appeared with Appa and the Earth King. They were truly heaven sent. Unlike that bastard and bitch down there.

They helped me get Aang's body on Appa and took off once I got on. I reached for the water from the Spirit Oasis, thankful I hadn't wasted it on Zuko, that bastard. I bent the water out. It swirled above my palm, glowing. I bent it onto the wound in Aang's back, hoping and wishing that it would work, that it was not too late. I covered the wound with the water, hoping that it would work. When nothing happened, I clung to Aang's body and started to cry, feeling that all hope was lost. Suddenly he coughed softly. I lifted my head to look at him.

He smiled faintly at me. I leaned over and hugged him tightly. He passed out. I laid him back on Appa's back. I felt tears fall down my face. Thank the Spirits that he was alive. Thanks to Iroh that we were both safe here. I hoped he would be alright.

* * *

A/N: Comments? reviews? I had to edit this a bit. so it took some time. :p

Ewagan


	32. Heartbreak and Hurt

Okay... I know this took forever.. but it's here anyways.

* * *

**Heartbreak and Hurt**

As the leaves rustled, she sat on the bench, waiting for someone. A gust of wind came and blew around her, causing some of the leaves to come off the trees. She shivered and pulled her jacket around her more tightly. She was preoccupied, lost in the train of her thought. _Was he here yet? _Just then her phone rang. She fumbled in her bag for it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Katara?" A male voice, one which she was so familiar with, came through.

"Zuko? Where are you?" she asked.

"Two minutes away. Just wondering where you were." he replied

"At the bench." She answered.

"Okay, see you in two minutes." He hung up. Katara sighed before snapping her phone shut.

She sat there waiting. As he appeared at the foot of the path, Katara watched as his black hair blew around his face. His amber eyes were alive with a happiness she hadn't see in a long while.

"Hi, Katara." He sat down next to her. She shifted slightly to give him more room.

"So." He turned slightly to face her.

"Get to the point." She sighed.

"Well, I think that we should-" Zuko began

:-break up?" interrupted Katara." Oh, sure. Let me see, Who is the one who betrayed me?" She asked sarcastically. "Ty Lee. Now I remember." Her voice full of sarcasm, her face was twisted in an expression of scorn.

"Yes, my best friend and my boyfriend, or should I say _ex_-boyfriend?" She laughed bitterly. "Oh sure, the irony. The people closest to me betray me. While they're making out, I go skipping out pretending nothing is wrong."

"Katara, i-"Zuko began.

"Just shut up." She interrupted fiercely. "I'm not done yet. I know, I wouldn't have done that usually, but I don't care. You can't bend me to your will since you're too bloody happy skipping off with my best friend. Just because they say the wife is the last one to know when there's an affair going on doesn't mean the _girlfriend _is." He looked surprised.

"I've seen you two around the school grounds, in the locker room, under the stairs." Her lips twisted up in a cynical smile. "All the places that you _used _to take _me_ to make out."

"Katara, let me-" Zuko tried again

"What? Explain? Don't you think it too _late _to do that? Save it for someone who'll listen, cause I'm not going to hang around waiting to hear it." she spat. "And so much for forever. I bet you'll tell my best friend that too." She took out a crumpled piece of paper and threw it at him. "Hope this will refresh your memory." She turned and walked off.

Zuko straightened the paper and read it.

_The sky can be green and the moon blue,_

_But I'll stay forever true to you._

_Whatever it is, whatever may come,_

_I promise not to hurt you, what may come._

_With the rising and setting of the sun,_

_I love you because you're my perfect one._

_I'll love you always and forever._

_Zuko_

His vision blurred with tears as he let the memories come and sweep him away.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Katara walked to her car and got in. She could feel he tears forming but she held them back. She started the car and drove home. As she drove she reflected.

"_Goodbye." Why does that one little word hurt so much? Why is it so misleading? How can it possibly mean hope and despair at the same time? How can it mean two conflicting emotions at one time? But why did this have to happen to me?_

As she pulled into the driveway, she killed the engine She leaned against the steering wheel and started to cry. Alone in her car, alone in her house, she cried harder. The tears began to flow freely, as her throat constricted with sobs. Her body shook with her sobs.

"_Goodbye" is final. It mean the end of something and the hope for something new. It signifies a parting, and the hope for another meeting. But it can mean an ending. A sign to say "I don't want to see you again."_

Katara just sat there, tears flowing, body shaking. Inside her chest, she could feel her hear shattering into a hundred thousand pieces. Where her heart once was lay a few broken fragments of what had been her heart.

_Goodbye, Zuko_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Laughter, joy, pain, love... All these Katara had brought him, yet he loved her so terribly much. And now, he'd thrown it all away for another girl who had momentarily captured his attention.

_Oh, god. What have I done?_

Zuko sat there in silence, mentally berating himself for his stupidity, his cruelty, his heartlessness, and most of all, for alienating Katara.

"I'm so sorry, Katara. So so sorry." He whispered, no one but the wind there.

* * *

To answer Katara's last question, cuz i felt like it!!

Ewagan


End file.
